


please check your clothing at the door

by hamiltrashed



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smut, Writing Group, roleplaying gone awry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamiltrashed/pseuds/hamiltrashed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were totally supposed to roleplay. Except who has time for that?</p><p>[A Rickyl Quickyl written for my writer group]</p>
            </blockquote>





	please check your clothing at the door

When Daryl sees Rick, there’s a soft, irritated growl. “You were supposed to be naked already.” He sets about stripping Rick down, so quickly Rick suddenly isn’t sure he’s human. In the end, it doesn’t matter, because when they’re fucking, Daryl forgets what the plan was, what the idea behind this was, completely forgets the roles he and Rick were supposed to play. In the end, it’s just them, and Daryl is doing his goddamn best to make Rick forget, too. It’s slipping away with every thrust, every slow, torturous kiss, every tiny, reverent moan, each of the other’s name.

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from Walk The Moon's "Shiver Shiver" which is a song everybody should hear in their lifetime.


End file.
